


you cut through all the noise

by sugangel7



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugangel7/pseuds/sugangel7
Summary: Fate keeps trying to bring Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta together, but the two of them have other plans (that yes, are obviously meticulously detailed in a binder)."Why do we need a binder, Amy? The universe for sure has it wrong. There's no way my soulmate would be into making a ridiculous color-coordinated tab system!""The tab system is not ridiculous! If you would just look at this key, you can see that the colors actually group the different sections together in a very logical and...""Blah, blah, boring, blah, blah! Can I please name the binder at least? How about Operation Anti-Jamy? Nah, that's dumb. Anti-Santialta? That one rolls off the tongue weird. Oh, I've got it. I've got it. How about --""OH MY GOSH, Jake, just call it Operation Anti-Peraltiago."
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	you cut through all the noise

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this post](https://miswrit.tumblr.com/post/612278124626001920/concept-soulmates-that-are-so-utterly-furious-at) on Tumblr:
> 
> _Concept: Soulmates that are so utterly furious at the circumstances of fate that forced them together that they set out on a quest to break whatever makes them soulmates, but then at the end after it’s broken, they look at one another and each one thinks, “Oh goddammit, I’m in love with them” and then a ha! Surprise strangers to enemies to friends to lovers slowburn as they figure out what that love actually means._
> 
> Title from Bastille's song "The Anchor."

If fate is trying to bring them together, it is doing a particularly shitty job. 

Amy rolls her eyes as she watches Jake wrap a bunch of gummy bears into a Fruit Roll-Up at 9AM in the morning. His undisguised glee as he consumes his “nutritious breakfast, Aaaa-ME” is - no matter how many times she has witnessed it - alarming. 

She briefly flirts with the idea of creating a pamphlet for Jake about what constitutes an acceptable breakfast (whole grains, lean protein, low-fat dairy, _and_ fruits and veggies), but she doesn't feel up to him picking apart each sentence with delight even as he’s sure to give her an “A+ for a truly astounding and embarrassing amount of effort.”

As she watches him swallow down the rest of the sugary abomination he thinks suffices for the most important meal of the day, she can’t help but shudder in disgust. 

_This is who the universe wants me to be with?_ she wonders for what must be the thousandth time since she first met Jake Peralta seven years ago. 

Seven years, and despite their best efforts, she’s been sitting across a desk from him at the 99th precinct for four of them. 

Now that she thinks about it, if fate is trying to bring them together, then it is doing a particularly _marvelous_ job. 

She almost sighs in defeat, before her mind flashes to the 36” x 48” life calendar hanging prominently above her bed.

Without thinking, she begins straightening up the items on her desk. The sense of order grounds her as she considers the timeline she has had planned for years, way before the universe decided to send one Jake Peralta into her life. 

She is Amy Santiago! She is going to be the youngest captain in NYPD history! If she's not going to allow sexism and racism to stop her, then fate definitely doesn’t stand a chance. 

Feeling invigorated, Amy opens up her planner to schedule time to revisit the “Operation Anti-Peraltiago: Breaketh Upeth the Soulmateth Bondeth #makefateourbitch” binder that she and Jake had created shortly after she’d transferred to the 99th precinct. (And yes, she had let him pick the title as a concession to ensuring they had a proper filing and tab system.) 

She glances at Jake, wondering if she should ask him over to her place to update it, and then realizes she had better take a stab at it herself before inviting his input. It’d been well over a year since they’d looked at it and - even though they were in constant proximity as partners - they were no closer to “falling into the desperate consuming flame of love” (Jake had put a collection of “Warning,” “Danger,” and “Keep out” signs including a horrendous picture of a stick figure on fire around that particular phrase in the binder) than they had ever been. 

Looking down at her weekly calendar, Amy skips past Wednesday (she needs to put the finishing touches on her script of introductory remarks to the new captain, who is due to arrive next week. Thank God she would soon be rid of Captain McGintley!) and pencils in a 45-minute window to look through the binder on Thursday night. 

Yes, she ponders, looking across at Jake, feeling the corners of her mouth turn up slightly at one of the “patented, super-thinky, ultra crime-solving faces” he is making, there is no need to bring up the still cringe-worthy topic of their shared bond, not unless she absolutely has to (after all, every time she does, Jake inevitably breaks into one of his ridiculous songs; "Come on, Amy, sing it with me!"). 

She can feel it now, that magnetic pull pulsating beneath the surface of her awareness. She's gotten good at ignoring it over the years, but it is still there, anchoring her to him like a tether.

The meticulous research she’d done made it clear that, barring death, you could never break it. That tie to the person would always be there, no matter how much time had passed or how far you tried to run or even if you decided to live your life with someone else. Your two orbits would somehow find themselves in constant alignment, which was unfortunate for soulmates whose romances ended up crashing and burning spectacularly.

Amy would not be one of those people who got burned, especially not by a man who had literally burned himself with a sparkler twice (that she's aware of at least; she has a sneaking suspicion the actual total is four). 

As she watches Jake wipe his sticky hands on his jeans (his jeans!), Amy Santiago can feel her resolve crystalizing somewhere deep inside herself (right next to that part of her that aspires for her picture to reside on the family mantel): no matter how many years fate tries to wear her down, Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta will _never_ be soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written fanfic in years, and never for this fandom. 
> 
> I'm more of a reader than a writer and have a vague idea of where to go with this...I figured that I would put out what I do have to see if it's a concept worth pursuing. 
> 
> I prefer writing with a beta if anyone would like to give me feedback! (Although I haven't written the next part yet. :))


End file.
